


【坤农/贾农】杀狼人

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	【坤农/贾农】杀狼人

蔡徐坤一大早就被欲火和怒火烧醒，半裸的小朋友披着及膝衬衫盘起双腿在手机页面上点点画画。

臂弯里空空让蔡徐坤不满的皱起眉，尤其是听到那句“三号小姐姐的声音好甜诶。”怒火更盛。

“陈立农，立农。”  
“你别吵哦。”叫了两声换来小朋友回过头一记白眼，凶巴巴露出虎牙，竖起食指放在唇前怎么看怎么魅惑。  
陈立农做什么在蔡徐坤看来都是勾引。

“一号小哥哥不要杀三号小姐姐啦，她声音好甜，嘶。”  
按住收声键的手被传来的酥麻感猛的震开。

“蔡徐坤！”

“你玩，你玩。”蔡徐坤将陈立农搂在坏，取下一半无线耳机，一只手从未加遮蔽的下半身探入轻轻揉捏着昨晚被吮吸过度通红的乳尖。  
“你不准乱动。”  
“好好好。不弄。”

话虽如此，却在陈立农下一句“小哥哥”开口时，被大手握住软趴趴的小小农恶意揉捏。  
顿时倒吸一口凉气，被来不及断开的收音键系数播出。昨晚失禁的感觉又来了。

小巧的性器前段开始丝丝吐出淫水。

“二号小哥哥没事吧。”清清爽爽的声音很有辨识度，下一秒微信弹出了黄明昊的聊天页面。

——哥哥不准关掉哦。  
——要不然，回来要罚哥哥的哦。

三人同居的生活，陈立农早就发现了黄明昊才是最恶趣味的那个。  
抽屉里遗留下的跳蛋锁精链，乳夹皮鞭几乎都在陈立农身上走了一遭。一想起黄明昊骑在自己身上红了眼的样子陈立农一阵冷战。

“二号哥哥？”蔡徐坤挑挑眉。学着黄明昊软腻又磨人的声音，“哥哥，狼人杀也要继续玩哦。”  
“哥哥的小蜘蛛开始吐丝了诶。”

一字不漏全部穿进和黄明昊的微信通话里。“哥哥诶，要自己扩。”  
依旧是甜到腻人，陈立农全身被烧成了粉色。

试探性用左手在酥软的小穴里捣鼓，刚刺进一节就全身发麻，手机被摔了下来。  
自己弄一点都不舒服啦！  
“坤坤……”撅起嘴回头要亲亲，顺势抽出左手抚上蔡徐坤肿大的下体。  
青紫色肿胀的骇人。  
被偏过头躲过轻吻，蔡徐坤拿起手机重新放入陈立农手里示意。  
“农农不可以半途而废哦。”

耳机里传来黄明昊哭丧的“哥哥摔疼我啦。”把陈立农混乱的思维翻搅成泥。

堪堪加进一个中指，全身红的发烫。  
“哥哥要自己在里面搅哦。”  
失了神似的自己在泥泞不堪的后穴里乱点。  
“宝宝很棒诶。”

里里外外的声音弄得陈立农差不多要发疯。小穴的敏感点分布广，浅浅深深到处都是。  
小腹一阵抽搐后，根部被蔡徐坤眼疾手快从抽屉里翻出的锁精链锁住。

“农农真棒呢。”  
“哥哥自己用手就可以了，嘻。”

反手摘下耳机，蔡徐坤就着半搂的姿势插进流水又酥软的后穴。  
“艹过多少回都很紧哦哥哥。”

陈立农快被身后的快感和黄明昊的声音弄疯了。

滴——  
文明游戏，禁黑禁挂。  
禁，色情。


End file.
